The woods can be dangerous
by Mione-Potter-Mellark
Summary: Mione and Liz are just the princesses of their kingdom but when they realize that their cruel step mother may have been the cause of their mother's death,drastic measures are taken. the hunting has to do with Hunger Games more comes to play later


I walked across the woods' bare floor; early-spring is my favorite time to hunt a cool breeze caressed my face as the final remains of winter drift away. I keep walking, maroon hood with gold outline covering my head, spear hugged by my fingers. To the right I hear a crack and my turn my head where the sound came from. I'm not supposed to be hunting, and if I'm found princess or not, I'm in trouble. It was a buck my arm snaps back and the spear shoots of in a spiral hitting the animal near the ear. A perfect kill, another crack comes from the right of me, fearing it's the rest of its herd I snap my neck in its direction. The woods are just full of noise today aren't they? I find it's my dog James; he's a dark black Scottish deerhound with big brown eyes for a black dog I think it's safe to say he's the nicest dog in the kingdom along with Liz's silver haired green eyed cat Drake. Time trails on and By the time I'd speared my 5th rabbit I realize it's getting dark so I go back to the big oak tree that signals the middle of the woods. My chestnut mustang Arthur stands there and I hop on while James hops into my game bag we veer down to the stables near my room. The castle is unusually bright at the moment which can only mean were having a family dinner, I sigh knowing I was going to have to hurry if I was going to make it in time. In a rush I rip off the jeans which reveals a maroon dress with gold outline and the top of my shirt flies of to show the top of the embroidered dress my hair long and light brown was held up in a ponytail which I stole from it in a haste as I ran down the marble staircase I notice I still have my hunting shoes on, I count until the 5th stair and open the secret compartment that lies underneath it, I store my shoes in but I can't find my red flats. A voice trails behind me "looking for these?" I swerve around to see Liz holding my red flats in her hand I laugh "you know for a sister I'd think you'd want to avoid getting me 'severely punished' by our step mom." I tell her "Ahh.. Well seeing thou panic can be quite entertaining princess Mione" she says in a mock royalty tone, oh how I loathed and detested being royalty but you can't pick which family you were born into right? "Well then" I say snatching the shoe and putting them on "I see how it is." And I walk down the stairs Liz who usually has her dark hair up in a braid undoes it, and her piercing green eyes stare me down I turn around "oh what is it now?" I ask she looks at me and counts slowly "5,4,3,2,1" and as the last number escapes her throat I hear a icy voice that can only be my step mothers call "ELIZABETH! MELLONY! GET DOWN HERE FOR DINNER THIS MINUTE!" I groaned. Liz and I hated our full names, why do you think we go by Mione and Liz? We stalked into the great room with a 30ft long table emblazoned with gold and array of food scatters on every inch of the table cloth which is made of pure silk. Our step mother sits there formally in her blue and black gown her black hair as perfect as ever and her blue eyes as shards piercing through your skin. My Father sat by her wearing yellow and black outfit and sitting in the biggest of the chairs, after all he is king. I grunt at my step mother "Andromeda, why couldn't we have Daniel and Tom eat dinner with us?" she scoffs "you shall address me as mother Mellony and that is the last time I shall inform you so. My voice was rising slowly she cannot be serious. "Well as soon as you start calling us by Mione and Liz that's all you're getting" I scoff back she stands "Young lady you are a princess and your name shall be addressed fully at all times" young lady? She is asking for a fight, for Merlin's sake how hard is it to call us by our nick names? She walks up to us and points at our soiled knees she added "and what happened here?" I give her a scowl "nothing you need to be worried about." I tell her "now answer my question, why are Daniel and Tom not invited as I ordered?" she looked at me and a menacing smile appeared on her face "Did you really think I would allow that filth in my castle?" she gave a loud HAH that put me on edge "Yeah, well we let you-"my Father gave me a look I coughed "I mean we let thou in didn't we?" she started "why I never" but once again was cut of by our Father "Thou art princesses so thou must sit and eat the food that our cook has made" he told us we rolled our eye thinking they weren't looking, we hate talking like that just because were royalty it's to complicated for my taste. "Now let's eat shall we" Father said me and Liz eyed Andromeda "uhm, Father, we are fine and do not wish to eat at the moment may we be excused?" he sighed but let us all the same "very well" he said and we walked out not daring strip our eyes from our step mothers icy cold ones. When we were sure that we were out of ear-shot Liz spoke up "I loathe her." I sighed "no kidding, but you can't choose your family." We took a turn into our room I slumped into my maroon velvet sheets and played with the gold outline thinking about the days events. If Andromeda was to be kept away from the fact we hunt we must be more careful not to get too befouled in the woods. Liz went into the compartment lodged under her bed the emerald sheet draped her head while the silver outline gleamed in the candle light she pulled out her hunting gear. A set of green trousers muddy from hunting and a pair of black weapon smith boots. Liz and My arrows spears and knives were located in the town's weapon smith's store. His son, Daniel was a close friend of ours and he kept our weapons there where they seemed the least suspicious as possible. She eyed the hunting outfit slowly and finally spoke after 5 minutes or so. "We need to go into the village later on and get some new gear." I nodded in approval. 10, 11, 12 time passes in the village's clock when we hear our lady in waiting comes in, lady Victoria "Ya better get some sleep, the queen will have my head if thou stay up until dawn again." She swallows and we know she isn't using a figure of speech, the worst part about Andromeda is that she is a merciless sadist she enjoys public whippings and executions, it really disgusts Liz and I, and well about the whole entire kingdom. But it's not like we can do much is it?


End file.
